The Lucky Caged Bird
by angelwings39
Summary: Not all cages are made with metal bars and locks. Join Kagome threw her journey, trails and joys.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers(bayvers) and/or Inuysha and or any reference to Yu Yu Hakusho .

Please Enjoy!

Written By: Angelwings39

Beta: EnkouakaKouen

Enjoy! Give Nice reviews! No flames this is my first crossover like this!

Prologue

Cybertron, the loving home of the Autobots, and the conquered land of the Decepticons. The land that used to be the home of the Autobots and the Decepticons. This planet that used to be the home of heroes of war and beings of supernatural strength and power. This planet is now a barren wasteland of nothing but death and destruction that was left behind. For some it was a failed attempt in conquering a great and powerful people. For others, it is a grave of all those that they lost. There are many stories like this one: of a people dying over nigh, or being betrayed by one of their own comrades in arms and escaping to extract revenge.

Cybertron had a legend of a cube called the All Spark. This cube has the power to make a planet and fill it with life. Cybertron is one of these planets, but this is a story that has been told already. This story ended by the destruction of the All Spark and the destruction of Megatron and his followers. All but one, Starscream, greedy, irrational, unintelligent and a coward. After fleeing he went in search of something that would give him the upper hand. Something that was more powerful than a cube that gave life. What about the being that made it? The harbinger of death, the giver of life, one name sticks out beyond these two, Creators.

At the beginning of time there was nothing but a family of Sentient beings that were later called Creators. Each of these being had the ability to create worlds and fill them with life, but they also had the ability to take it all away in a blink of an eye. The males grew bored with nothing but darkness so they decided to create the stars to get rid of the darkness. They used their own bodies to generate these swirling masses of heat and light, leaving the females and children of the family alone. Then there was nothing but light and darkness. The females grew lonely without there mates, so they banded together and made the planets and the solar systems were formed. The females thought that then, they could be with their mates for all eternity.

The point of this story is not the females and their lovers but the children who were left alone. The children in essence were the ones to fill their mother's planets and father's solar systems with life. The small blocks that they used as toys were filled with a miniscule amount of their essence and tossed to their mothers; these cubes filled their planet with life so their mothers would not grow lonely like they did when their fathers left.

These children later left their sanctuary, one at a time. Some left to join their fathers as stars, other joined there mothers as planets in their solar systems. There is one child that did not do either of these. This child joined her mother on her mother's planet walking among the life that she filled it with. She fell in love with a male and had many children, her children had children, and her children's children had children. All of her children had odd powers, none to create and destroy like their ancestors. Some were super smart, extremely athletic, could read minds, see things that were not meant to be seen and then the line was lost for 1,000 years.

In the year 1983 A.C. a baby girl was born in Tokyo University Hospital. Her name was Kagome Tori Higurashi, she is the story that I tell now. Fate and Destiny have already condemned the girl to a horrible fate and destiny. A traveler through time, who saved her past and her future. After the great battle with the evil demon Naraku she was all that was left. Then after living through history she found that she could no longer blend in with the normal society. So she went to college, assuming that it was knowledge that she needed, but it was not. After graduating from college she left Japan. For the big apple: New York, New York.

The board is set, some pieces are moving, others are not aware they are in the game.

AN: I will update sooner if you give my Beta warm fuzzys! Review Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my one reviewer! ;-) You're the best!

Once again! I don't own so don't sue me I am poor enough as is!

Written by: Angelwings39

Beta: EnkouakaKouen

Chapter 1 Fallen from Grace

"I'll take just a normal peporoni pizza. Ya understand me? Nor-mal. Pe-per-oni. Pii-zaa. Yeah?" Kagome ran her fingers threw her long black hair. While the man behind the counter gibbered at her in an Arabic accent. She slammed her head on the counter, leaving a small welt. "Just give me a whole pizza. I don't care which one just give me one!"

"That will be $13.50. Please." Smiled the small Arabic man behind the counter.

Kagome glared. "Oh. Now you talk? Baka Teme." Kagome slammed the exact change on the counter and left. She turned down an alley and slammed her keys into the side of her cab and unlocked the door.

A bimbo blond teenaged girl was waiting at her cab. With her designer bag hanging from her arm that was clothed in designer clothes. Making Kagome's blue jeans, tank top and flip flops look a bit dirty. "Hey cabbie. I've been waiting here for like 10 zillion minutes. What do you think you're doing walking away from me? Do you know who my Daddy is? He…"

Kagome sighed. This was the part of her job that she hated, spoiled little rich kids like this one. "I don't care. Do you want a ride or no?"

The girl huffed. "Like duh. I wouldn't be waiting here if I didn't."

Kagome sat in her car and turned it on."Get in the car blondie."

The blond huffed and got in the car.

"Where to?"

"5th Avn. And 85th and step on it. I'm late for dinner; if you get me there in 10 minutes I'll pay you $350 dollars." The blond began applying her makeup.

That was when Kagome smelled the distinct scent of sex, then she closed her nose and only breathed through her mouth. She rolled down her window, then her nose was assaulted with the scent of pollution. "Got it."

Kagome slammed the key in the ignition and squealed out of the ally way and speed down the street. She made very few green lights, took back alleys and drove on the wrong side of the road. The best part was making the girl scream in fear. That was fun.

"Girl. Your gonna have to be more careful with how you handle your time." suggested Kagome.

The girl looked up from her compact with a powder puff in her hand. "Yeah, but that is why I always have extra cash with me to bribe cabbies like you."

Kagome sighed. Another reason why she hated people like her. They think that money can solve the every problem. "There will be a time when money cannot save you. What will you do when money cannot save you girl?"

The blond girl flipped her hair. "The names Areana Sanchez. You?"

"Nice to meet you Miss. Sanchez. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you from China Town or something?" asked Areana.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Naw. I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Smiled Kagome as she whipped around another street and the blond slid a few seats.

"No way! Your English is like really good."

"Thanks. At To-ho everyone is so smart no one really speaks Japanese." Kagome pulled over to the side of the road and up on the side walk of a nice looking pent house. The girl got to her dinner in 10 minutes and Kagome was paid handsomely and Kagome left Areana her number so they could go to coffee and talk more.

Kagome pulled off of the side walk and continued home to the Bronx. It was cheap-yes but that was not the reason why Kagome liked where she lived. Kagome pulled into her small apartment garage building and locked her cab car on the fifth floor. Pulling out her pizza that she had received moments before picking up Areana.

Kagome waited for the door to open to the elevator and then continued down to the 3rd floor. Kagome continued down the hallway and fumbled with her keys and proceeded to open the six complicated locks on her door.

"¡Le dije que no durmiera con él!"

"¡El pozo I piensa que usted lo hizo!"

"¡No!"

"¡También!"

Kagome shook her head. The brother and sister next door crossed the border and were living alone with each other. They always fought over stupid little things very loudly. Kagome often felt like knocking on their door and screaming at them in Japanese just to shut them up.

Kagome finally opened her door and pushed her way into her small one room apartment. Oh it had a kitchen and a main room that was about 40 feet by 15 feet. Kagome tapped into her inner woman and made an island one weekend for her kitchen and some movable walls to make it look less like a jail cell and more like an apartment a hip and cool girl would have. The only problem was that the bathroom was down the hall but that was it.

The realtor described her apartment as "A cozy flat; and livable family home." In all honesty though it was really made for maybe two people tops. There was a large Chinese family that lived down the hall; Kagome knew that they must have been packed in there like rats in a sewer drain.

Kagome put her pizza in one hand and dead bolted her door behind her. Then after putting the box on the counter she grabbed a piece of the New York style pizza and shoved it in her mouth. Kagome walked over to her desk and unlocked her computer from the radiator and started it up. Kagome kicked up her feet on her desk and watched the sun set out of her small window.

When the sun was setting in the west Kagome would look out over the buildings and think of the fresh clean air that she used to breathe all the time. Kagome stopped her train of thought when her computer dinged into life. After typing in a few codes and passwords she was online checking her email. It was probably one of the only things that Kagome did. That and watch snappy Asian dramas on the "Asian Movie Club" website.

After shifting through the e-mails that wanted to "Enlarge your member!" and "GET BIGGER", there was an e-mail from her mother begging her to come back home and another e-mail from Hojo. That boy just did not know when to give up. Then another e-mail from Ayame about her wedding and once again about how she should date Hojo or hock up at her wedding, whichever came first. "Yuck."

Kagome went into her kitchen and grabbed another piece of pizza and grabbed a coke out of her fridge. Then her cell phone started to ring. Kagome opened the small device. "Hello?"

"Kagome."

"Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why are you not at your apartment?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"Do not test me Miko."

"I'm living in New York now."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Did you not like your life here?"

"Yes, it's just…"

"What did you do."

Kagome rolled the phone in her hand and took a deep breath. "I almost lost another one Sesshomaru-sama. This one was a girl about seven years old she looked just like Rin. She was dying Sesshomaru-sama, there was nothing that I could do… so I used my powers on her. Then the questions came… so I left."

"Kagome you have to stop feeling pity for them, humans die every day."

"I know, I can't help it though."

"I will be coming to New York next week you shall greet me at the airport promptly at noon."

Then the line went dead.

Kagome glared at the receiver. "Love you too." Then angrily shut the phone.

Kagome slammed her phone into the kitchen counter. She looked at the clock, it was only 9pm so she went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and cracked open a new medical research book after she put on her pajamas and laid in bed.

Kagome looked out of her far window when she heard shots fired in the distance. Kagome moved to her window. She watched as some gang beat a man to the ground and start to run away when they heard sirens in the distance. They were too slow though and the cops came and smashed their faces into the wall and cuffed them.

Kagome watched the whole thing from her room window. Although she didn't really see it. She was in her memories. Remembering the sound of flesh tearing from bone, the sound of a well aimed punch and the feel of victory over her opponent. Kagome let a smile faze over her lips as she walked away from the window and into the closet. Kagome pried up a loose floor board and let her fingers graze over her silky white Kimono. Kagome smiled as she unwrapped her kimono and revealed a magnificent gleaming sword. It had a brilliant jewel at the end that gleamed red when her fingers grabbed it and gently unsheathed it.

_"Miss me? Miss the blood shed? The smell of a battle field?"_ said a deep and evil voice.

"You have no idea Sounga. When I was a doctor all I could think about was saving people. Now that I am here in the Bronx all I can think about is beating the crap out of evil humans. Is that wrong?" Kagome asked the sword as she gracefully maneuvered her sword.

_"No. It is very hard for someone like you who is _righteous_ and just. To sit around and do nothing while evil corrupted b__ur__eaucrats just let go child molesters and rap__i__st__s__. Personally, I think that it is quite beautiful how evil and corrupt the human race has become." _Sounga chuckled humorously.

Kagome smiled at the evil sword. The only reason why she put up with it was because it was her only connection to the past. "You would. By the way, Sesshomaru is coming here next week."

_"Ah. A perfect chance to snare him in my trap."_

Kagome shook her head at the sword as she laid it out on her bed. "You know if you weren't a sword then I would accuse you of stalking the demon lord."

_"Maybe because I don't like you."_

Kagome laughed. "No. You're still being stubborn because I can control you aren't you?"

_"Yes, forget your own problems and be little me. How mature Kagome."_

Kagome scoffed and stared out her window watching the detectives uncover a body from the trash. She had to admit she was lonely and teasing a sword did bring her some pleasure in life, it was rather sad. "It's sad to say Sounga but you are a very good friend whether you like it or not."

Kagome felt her sword shudder under her hands. It sighed. _"How you have fallen Miko."_

Kagome watched the detective zip up the body bag and take it away in the ambulance. She blinked "I know."

"I'll take a double shot of expresso with my double chocolate Macchiato." Areana said.

Kagome sighed. "You're going to die of a heart attack with all that caffeine."

"If I don't have my coffee I'll freak out." Countered the blond bimbo.

"Whatever." Sighed Kagome as she sipped her Green Tea slushy. Starbucks knew what they were doing that's for sure, whatever she was drinking was damn good.

The Japanese girl and the New Yorker sat down at a table off in the far corner of the café.

The blond was the first to speak. "So… is it true about you going to University of Tokyo? That schools like, wicked hard right?"

Kagome nodded. "Ah. It was very hard but I did graduate early and I graduated med school early too so it wasn't so bad."

Areana blinked. "So, how old are you?"

"I'll be 23 years old next month." Said Kagome simply. "How old are you girly?"

The girl huffed. "I just turned 21 and I'm getting married next month. So wait, if you're a doctor why are you driving a cab in New York when you could get a job anywhere in the world?"

Kagome paused. "I could not deal with death. Anyways, why are you having an affair if you're getting married."

The girl looked up at Kagome with her wide fake blue eyes. "How did you know…"

Kagome looked at her. "I could smell the sex on you the moment I got back in my cab car."

The blond stared at her in complete shock. "How is that even possible?"

Kagome smiled. "Any and all is possible."

Areana blinked. "Yeah but still…"

"So I take it that your marriage is arranged ." Asked Kagome.

The girl's eyes got larger. "You're stealing the words right out of my mouth."

Kagome smiled at the girl. "In Japan arranged marriages are quite popular. A friend of mine from high school is getting married to a friend of her family."

"So is she…happy?" asked Areana.

Kagome laughed hysterically to the point that the people around her were looking at her funny. "I forget we are in America. In Japan you have to uphold your family's honor by following all their wishes. That is the way it is…women who have good jobs who provide for themselves are looked down upon."

"Didn't you hate it?"

Kagome scoffed. "I am far too used to being different. It does not bug me."

"What do you think I should do?" asked Areana.

Kagome sighed as she finished off her slurpie. "Do you love him? The man your sleeping with?"

Areana went silent. "I.."

Kagome stopped her. "Think about it, then come back to me and ask that question."

Areana smiled slightly. "Thanks…"

Kagome's head shot up to the sky. "Did ya hear that? That was a jet… he was flying so low…"

Areana shrugged. "Sounded like a plane I guess."

Kagome's eye's scanned the sky. "Hm. I can't see him, I heard him though."

Areana scowled. "What are you, super human? You have psycho crazy senses?"

Kagome smirked at the blond, as she got up to leave. "You have no idea."

Kagome was walking around central park. It was a favorite past time of hers. It was the closest thing to a real forest that she could get around here. Then again they don't call it zoo York for nothing. Some demons were friendlier than these people in Kagome's opinion.

Kagome walked through a tunnel on west drive and looked up. There was a group of thugs standing in front of her.

Kagome just walked forward.

"Hey pretty lady."

Kagome looked forward and smiled. "Good evening gentlemen."

The group guffawed as a whole.

"How about you join us tonight?"

Kagome smiled again. "I appreciate the offer but I have to go to work in the morning."

The supposed leader smirked. "Oh you'll be goin' no wears' pretty lady. After we're don' witch' you."

Kagome looked at them and began to laugh hysterically. "Oh really. And what is a group of little boys like you going to do to me? Hm?"

The group looked slightly puzzled. Usually their victims are screaming by now.

Then the group leader charged at her. "I'll teach you not to laugh at a man!"

Kagome simply side stepped him grabbed his arm and brought him to his knees. She continued to laugh. "Man? You are no man." Then, with a sick crack, dislocated his arm from his body. She then kicked him to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome looked up. She smiled murderously. "Who's next? I'm becoming bored. Be gentlemen and entertain me."

Obviously they missed the killer intent on the small Asian girl. Because they collectively charged at the girl, a few even pulled out knives and guns.

They also missed the growing grin of Kagome's face.

The dance began as they made swipes at Kagome which she dodged. Her grin grew. As she punched one in the jaw hearing a sickening crack she cackled. "Common hit me!"

A few backed up looking scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was the one suppose to be scared and weak. But the girl was enjoying it.

As two idiots charged at Kagome again, she smirked. She round-housed kicked them in the face. Blood and teeth flew in the air as their bodies hit the ground.

Kagome's crazed face turned to the remaining few. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming to avenge your comrades? Or am I too much for you to handle?"

The few left backed up. "You're psycho!"

Kagome's grin widened. "I suppose I am but-"in a flash she was nose to nose with the speaker. "You started it."

The boy screamed and ran away taking his buddies with him.

Kagome cackled.

"_What fun that was Kagome. We should do this more often."_

Kagome smirked at Sounga who was under an illusion spell the whole time. "I agree."

Suddenly there was a click of machinery and the sound of a jet.

"_Was that what you were worried about? The met__al__ thing?"_

"No I am simply curious why he has taken to following me everywhere."

"_Hmm… interesting…"_

"Exactly." With that Kagome turned north, back to the Bronx.

AN: You know you love it! So review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait! I started college this week! 2 more years to go! Yeah!

Also! I don't own the transformers or Inuyasha or yu yu hakusho.

Written by: Angelwings39

Beta: EnkouakaKouen

Chaper 2- Kagome the defender of the weak.

It had been a week since Kagome first started sensing the metal thing that was following her. It was slowly grating on Kagome's nerves. He followed her day and night. Now she was going to go pick up Sesshomaru from the airport. He was bound to skin her hide for letting her stalker carry on with…whatever it was that he was doing.

She flashed her license to the security guard. "I'm here to pick up Mr. Sony."

The rent-a-cop gave her yellow cab a once over. "His plane just landed cabbie."

Kagome's eye twitched. Then she smiled. "Thanks rent-a-cop."

"Hey!"

Kagome stuck her hand out the window and waved. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled up to Sesshomaru's private jet. Out of all the private jets in the hanger his was the largest. If not the size of a 747. "Men and their big toys."

_"They say men with big toys are com__pe__nsating for something." _ Cackled Sounga.

Kagome brought the stalking sword. She just couldn't resist. In her mind it was kinda cute. After 500 years he still wants to possess the Sesshomaru. Like some possessed teenage girl.

As Kagome got out of her cab she adjusted the sword.

_ "Hey watch it! I need a good view of my pre__y__."_

Kagome smirked. "You lil' stalker."

_"I am in pursu__i__t. I do not stalk"_

"THAT is a bunch of bull."

_"Just you wait. I will make you my first slave when I des__t__roy the world!"_

"You tried that remember? It didn't work so well the first time." Smirked Kagome cockily as Sounga grumbled, as she playfully shocked him with a little purification.

Sesshomaru descended the steps in grace and pose that always made her jealous. Why did all the men in her life have to have beautiful hair and more grace then she did? No wonder she was still single.

"Lady Miko, I greet you."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I beseech you, welcome to New York."

Sesshomaru gave her once over. "Kagome, you look like you were rolling in the dirt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished it was still feudal era, then he would care less about what line of clothes she was wearing; instead he would want to see how long it takes until I pass out from his intense training. "I am a cab driver. I don't have to be business professional."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome the look. The look that said 'don't go there.' "You're a doctor Kagome. You're healer, a miko. You defend the weak. You single handedly killed Naraku. Why are you driving a cab?"

"I told you Sesshomaru."

"Miko, we all must hide in the society that now exists. Humans do not respond well to things they do not understand. Your miko instincts block you from hiding your powers, naturally you want to help them, you must resist." scolded Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed. "Easier said then done."

Sesshomaru scowled. "You must try harder miko."

Kagome opened the door to her cab. "To your penthouse then?"

Sesshomaru gave her and her cab a once over. "Yes."

As soon as Kagome walked in the penthouse door she was attacked by hair dressers and stylists. "Sesshomaru! What the hell is this!" Then one of the stylists ripped her shirt off. "Hey what are you doing? Give it back!"

"Dr. Shikon has an interview in four hours. Be sure she is prepared for it."

Sesshomaru handed her new papers and green card. She scanned over them. "You changed my name?"

" So those 'Questions' won't come. Now is time to thank this Sesshomaru."

Kagome glared. Sometimes she loved the demon in front of her but other times….for instance now…. She hated him. Especially when he brought stylists into the equation, they were evil, plain and simple.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." One stylist ripped her jeans with his claws leaving her in a bra and underwear in front of the last descendent of Inu-no-Taisho. Did she mention they have no sense of decency or personal space?

Sesshomaru turned, not even sparing her nakedness a glance, to a shriveled old man that was beside him. "Everything is ready Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome glared at the toad. He glared back.

Sesshomaru turned to the hair dresser. "Sulu make sure to use the white one."

Sulu bowed. "Hai"

Sesshomaru turned and left. Kagome looked at Jaken then to the stylist.

"Get on with it we don't have all day!" squawked the toad in Japanese.

The next thing Kagome knew she was blind-folded. Being pulled in every direction. Being scrubbed until she was sure she was red. Her hair was dyed twice with what smelt like demon hair dye, in other words it is so permanent it will never come out. Finally she was being dressed again, it felt like a dress and heels; Kagome sighed, so much for her nice comfy wardrobe.

Then what seemed like days they removed the blindfold. Kagome looked at her new self in the mirror and about died for the ten millionth time.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome grabbed at her once beautiful black, distinctly Asian hair. That was now as white as the demon lord that she currently wanted to murder. The cut itself was cute, she was just happy they didn't take any inches off, and she still had her beautiful flowing locks. She had to stop examining herself as the stylists began instructing her on how to keep up her now good looks, again.

Jaken came scrambling back into the room. "Let's go woman!"

Kagome glared at the toad. "Watch it toad before you're missing limbs." Energy started cracking around her.

Jaken backed into the wall, he would do well not to forget who he was trying to order around.

Sounga cackled. _"kukukuku…. Kill the toad. Kill him…..spill his blood."_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Behave Sounga."

The toad gulped nervously at the voice, knowing the likely hood of his death.

Kagome walked past Jaken. "I'm waiting on you now Jaken."

Jaken hurried along with the Miko while silently thanking his lucky stars that he was still in one piece.

As the pair left the penthouse the stylists let out the breath they were holding. None of them wanted to be on the bad side of the Lady Miko. So when the Lord proposed (more like decided) the new hair color and wardrobe that looked exactly like his own, they were sure they would have at least a few burns.

Thankfully that was not the case.

They were back outside of Sesshomaru's New York penthouse and Kagome's cab was gone. Her adorable yellow mean machine was gone and in its place was an armor-plated Lincoln. Jaken open the door for Kagome and she sat next to the stoic demon lord she wanted to kill, yet kiss sometimes. Especially now that he was handing her a nice hot cup of tea.

Kagome closed her eyes as she sipped her nice hot tea. It was amazing, calm relaxing…

"Here is your portfolio and new degree print outs. Also some key points for you to speak about in your interview."

…perfect.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "The Walter Reed Medical Center? Sesshomaru. In case you haven't forgotten, I'm an illegal immigrant from JAPAN!" Kagome shouted at the end. This was not her day.

Sesshomaru glared at the now white haired Miko. "Miko." He growled. "Watch your mouth."

Kagome glared in response.

Sesshomaru flicked his hair over his shoulder of his Armani suit. "This Sesshomaru has, as usual, has covered for your…left over human traits."

It was times like these that she wanted to purify the demon lord next her. Nothing major, just a little spark. Just to piss him off a little.

The Demon lord handed her a green card and other things such as a real license. Not the fake one she had been using around New York City that her cab company had made for her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Smiled Kagome.

Sesshomaru ignored her. But she could tell he appreciated the thanks. "Now, you are applying for the position of Chief Administrator. I'm sure with all of your…experience… you can handle it."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. Uncertainty in her eyes. "I sure hope you are right."

She had faced demons the size of skyscrapers. This however was absolutely worse than her many near deaths and the kidnappings... She was staring at 5 doctors all very much older than her, all with much more experience than her. Or so they thought.

"You have a very impressive resume. Do you have any people skills?" 

Kagome had a small flashback to Inuyasha screaming at her then her screaming back at him. She plastered a smiled on her face. "Yes, I love people. That is why I am applying for this job. I wish to help people more, by convincing other people to help each other and our hospital."

_Bull Shit._

The Miko exited the building with a winded look on her face. She steadily approached the armor plated car and got in. She stared at the demon lord in absolute horror.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagome looked at Jaken who was staring at her from the driver's seat with multiple phone books underneath his butt.

Finally Jaken couldn't take the silence. "Well?"

"I got the job." She stared at the toad with something akin to horror on her face.

The car was silent for a few moments.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke. "Well then I can cancel the other interviews I had lined up. Now we are going to your new apartment and that down payment doesn't go to waste."

"You did what?"

And review please! Its that little button down there if you get confused. 3 luv you guys!


End file.
